iwbtbfandomcom-20200214-history
Shang Tsung
Shang Tsung is one of the primary antagonists of the Mortal Kombat series of video games, first appearing as the final boss of the original Mortal Kombat and appearing in most games since, with the exception of Mortal Kombat 4. He also appears in I Wanna Be The Boshy as the main boss of World 8. Introduction When the battle starts, Shang Tsung enters from the right of the screen. He says to the player "So, I herd u liek Mudkips. Here is one!" He will then summon a Mudkip to rise under the player, and it will kill the player if they do not move. Methods of Attack After the MudKip falls back down the screen, the area will move and Shang Tsung will float up and down as he summons flaming skulls to rise underneath the player. If the player dodges the skulls, Shao Kahn will exclaim "Well Done!" and the floor will disappear and the player will fall to the screen below, where they will land on rising platforms on the left side while Shang Tsung lands on a platform on the right. Shang Tsung will float up and down as he throws three Liu Kangs which Bicycle Kick towards the player. After the Liu Kangs leave the screen, Tsung will summon three flaming skulls to rise under the player. Shao Kahn, the announcer, will declare "Finish Him!", and Shang Tsung will morph into Kahn and attempt to shoulder ram into the player's position. Tsung will move back, and will attempt to crush the player with Kahn's hammer. Tsung will attempt to shoulder ram the player twice before returning to his platform. Liu Kang will appear infront of Shang Tsung, and Tsung uppercuts his head off, causing blood to splatter all over the screen which will kill the player if it touches them. As Kang's head falls, Tsung will summon a flaming skull which causes the head to explode, making more blood splatter. Tsung will raise Liu Kang's headless corpse, steal his soul, and send it after the player three times as it bounces around the screen. Tsung will make another Liu Kang fall in front of him as he morphs into Shao Kahn and shoulder ram the Liu Kang, breaking him in half and sending the two halves and blood splatter towards the player, as Kahn announces "FATALITY!" Another Liu Kang falls as Tsung uppercuts his head off, making it fly towards the player along with blood splatter as "Fatality!" is announced again. Tsung will then morph into Scorpion and shout "GET OVER HERE!" as he sends several spears towards the player. After the spears leave the screen, another Liu Kang rises and Tsung will catch him with a spear, pulling him close and breaking him in half with a roundhouse kick, sending both halves and blood splatter towards the player, with another announced "FATALITY!" Tsung will morph into Motaro, and will warp to the player twice, attempting to kick him with his hind legs both times. The pattern will then repeat, and Tsung will shout "YOU WILL DIE!" as he throws the three Liu Kangs at the player again. Once Tsung's life is completely depleted, the platforms will stop rising and he will be put in a dizzy state as Shao Kahn announces the player to "FINISH HIM!", complete with the words flashing on the screen. All the player has to do is shoot him once more, and the screen darkens as the Mortal Kombat 3 fatality theme plays. The player warps all over the place and shoots at every inch of Shang Tsung as he screams and blood flies, until he explodes. Kahn will then announce "Boshy Wins!" and "Fatality!" The player will then proceed to World 9. Trivia *Shang Tsung's lifebar is different from the other bosses'; it's the lifebar from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 *"I Herd U Liek Mudkipz" is a well known and popular internet meme, which first started on deviantART. *Instead of the traditional game over screen, if the player is killed, the words "Shang Tsung Wins" appear with Shao Kahn announcing his victory repeatedly. *The music used for the boss fight is a remix of the Wasteland stage from Mortal Kombat II, arranged by Jarrid Langill. *Shang Tsung's fatality scream when Boshy finishes him is the same as Kabal's and Stryker's fatality scream from Mortal Kombat 3. *The sprites used for Shang Tsung were taken from Mortal Kombat 3. The Liu Kang Sprites were taken from Mortal Kombat II, while the Scorpion, Motaro, and Shao Kahn sprites are also taken from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. *If the player is killed by the Mudkip, a sound clip from the Pokemon anime will have the Pokedex detail information on the MudKip. Tsung will also mock the player by saying "Haha, Noob!" *Shang Tsung can be considered a rather easy boss by some players, compared to earlier bosses like Mega Man, Mario, and Sonic *He, Ryu, the Skeleton King, and Ganon are the only bosses who speak to the player before attacking. *In older versions of the game, when Shang Tsung spoke to the player at the beginning, the SNES version of The Street from Mortal Kombat 3 would play. *Shang Tsung is the sixth boss to appear during the Solgryn boss battle. *During Shang Tsung's part in the Solgryn boss battle, Liu Kang also appears. Video Category:Bosses